Smart cards using EMV technology require carving a portion of the smart card out to fit an EMV chip including the EMV contacts and EMV processor. The EMV chip is placed in the carved-out portion of the smart card and, with the assistance of a glue material, is affixed to the smart card. Placing the EMV microprocessor directly beneath the EMV contact patterns, poses limitations on the size and location of other components of the smart card, such as the display components and the sensors, as well as on the thickness of the card. For example, the EMV contacts have to be placed in a specific location on the card such that the contact will be read by the EMV terminal when the card is inserted into the terminal. This specific location may not be the optimal location for placing the EMV microprocessor directly beneath the contact patterns when trying to decrease thickness of the card.
These and other drawbacks exist.